


Secret Love Song

by AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS (Charlie_B_Duval)



Series: The Sound of Music [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_B_Duval/pseuds/AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS
Summary: Remus riait à gorge déployée aux pitreries de ses amis. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Lily, assise au bar, regardait le groupe de jeunes hommes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiré de "Secret Love Song" de Little Mix

Remus riait à gorge déployée aux pitreries de ses amis. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Lily, assise au bar, regardait le groupe de jeunes hommes, parmi lesquels se trouvait James, son petit-ami. Mais ce n'était pas celui-ci qui avait son attention, mais Remus. Depuis des mois déjà, c'était Remus qui occupait toutes ses pensées. Elle aimait James, bien sûr, mais c'était de Remus dont elle était amoureuse.   
Remus riait et Lily n'avait qu'une envie, le rejoindre et qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, comme il le faisait quand ils étaient seuls. Elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse sur la piste de danse. Mais c'était impossible. Elle le savait. 

Lily discutait avec ses amies, assise au bar. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Remus détournait régulièrement son regard de ses idiots de copains qui faisaient un concours tout aussi idiot, et posait ses yeux sur la jolie rouquine qui occupait chacune de ses pensées depuis des mois, des années. Aucune fille, aucune femme, ne l'avait jamais intéressé hormis Lily.   
Lily discutait et buvait un verre avec ses amies et Remus n'avait qu'une envie, la rejoindre et lui prendre la main. Il voulait la serrer dans ses bras dans la rue. Il voulait crier son amour pour la jeune femme du sommet du plus haut des immeubles de la ville. Mais c'était un amour impossible, un amour qui ne pouvait être vécu que dans le secret, derrière les portes closes. Il le savait. 

Lily. Remus. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Ils savaient cependant qu'ils ne vivraient jamais leur idylle au grand-jour. Tous deux aimaient James, aucun des deux ne voulaient faire souffrir James. 

Alors ils se cachaient, rêvaient, imaginaient, enviaient mais jamais n'agissaient en dehors de la sécurité offerte par les rideaux tirés, les portes verrouillées, les volets fermés. Un jour, peut-être...


End file.
